Insectboi
Insectboiz are a common species of boi, known for being very... odd, if we say so ourselves. Appearance Insectboiz are always boiz with a black secondary color and a pokadot pattern, which is usually black, with white eyes and a white lei. However, there are multiple variants of them. These variants are; *Starshell - Yellow main color wearing a Rare Item Monday Ladybug Hat. Ironically, the most common variant. *Scarlet - Dark red main color wearing a crimson Ladybug Hat. Second most common variant. *Rosy - Reddish pink main color wearing a reddish pink Ladybug Hat. *Minty - Dark teal main color wearing a teal Ladybug Hat. *Aqua - Cyan main color wearing a cyan Ladybug Hat. *Amethyst - Violet main color wearing a violet Ladybug Hat. *Ember - Orange main color wearing pale orange Ladybug hat. *Basic - Red main color wearing normal red Ladybug Hat. *Prissy - Pink main color wearing pink and magenta Ladybug Hat. *Queen - Red main color with brown pokadots, wearing a Bug Hat. The rarest variant, and all female. Behavior Insectboiz are mostly known for communicating with their kind with buzzing, clicking, and occassionally hissing. This langague, referred to as Insekte by spinnyboi scientists, is currently being researched, in hopes to translate what it means. Insectboiz seem to be social creatures, and love talking with a multitude of species, ranging from of course other Insectboiz, to fellow species of boiz, to bugs, and even jammers. Because of this, in the wild, they tend to live together in a "hive;" we'll get to those in the habitat second. Habitat As mentioned in behavior, Insectboiz commonly live in hives found deep below the Earth, which are crafted completely from honey and nectar. These hives are said to be twisted and winding, and easy to get lost in. In these hives, Insectboiz thrive, and these hives can be found in the soil of almost any area, besides the Phantom Badlands. In these hives, they are ruled by a Queen variant Insectboi, which they worship. And while there are other females besides the Queen, only the Queen is fertile. Diet Insectboiz eat mostly leaves and nectar, for they can use the sugars to give themselves energy, and the chlorophyll in the leaves, when mixed with their saliva, can allow them to spit a pastel green paste that, when it comes in contact with honey or nectar, will cause the material to harden. However, they rarely eat beans. History The Insectboiz have a very strange history. And when I say strange, I do mean strange. It all started at the April Fools' Party, late at night, when a lone cricket was wandering the party. It ended up wandering into the den item April Fools' Shop, and ended up drinking some tea from the upside down tea pots. However, since it had just drank tea tainted with pure randomness, it fainted on the shop. The next day, an AJHQ member mistook the cricket for a Bug Hat, and relocated to the den item shop. A female Spinnyboi ended up buying the cricket, and tried wearing it. This caused the randomness from the cricket to seep out of the cricket and into the Spinnyboi's body, turning the female Spinnyboi into a Queen variant Insectboi, and the first ever Insectboi. The Insectboi promptly dug into the ground, and built a home below the Earth. At the time they hadn't learned to build nectar walls yet, so the Insectboi's homes would constantly collapse, forcing the Insectboi to dig out of the ground, go to a new area, and build a new land. On these trips through out Jamaa, the Insectboi would breed with many Spinnyboiz, creating several other Insectboiz, most of which were born as the Queen variant. Those other Insectboi Queens would go off, mate with other Spinnyboiz, and build their own hives, and soon enough the Insectboiz became a wide spread species all over Jamaa. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Bug bois,